1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for a so-called flat cable having a plurality of conductor wires or optical fibers arranged therein in parallel with each other and covered with sheathing.
2. Prior Art
A conventional connector for a flat cable includes a housing and a cable-holding member. One end of the flat cable is inserted into the housing. The cable-holding member is fixed to the housing with the flat cable held therein.
On the other hand, there is a connector for a cable other than the flat cable, which has a cable-holding member rotatable with respect to a housing (see e.g. Publication of Utility Model Registration No. 2512513). An end of a cable inserted into the housing is held by the cable-holding member, and the cable-holding member is rollably held by the housing.
The flat cable can be bent in the direction of thickness thereof, but not in the direction of width thereof. As described above, in the conventional connector for a flat cable, the cable-holding member simply holds the flat cable, and is fixed to the housing. Therefore, when the connector is fitted to a mating connector fixed to a casing, a direction in which the flat cable can be routed or bent is limited to the direction of thickness of the flat cable.
On the other hand, in the connector for a cable other than a flat cable, the cable-holding member can be rolled, thereby permitting the cable to be routed in a desired direction. Therefore, if this connector is employed for a flat cable, there is a fear that a cable-laying worker bends the flat cable in the direction of width thereof for routing. This sometimes causes the breaking of a conductor wire or an optical fiber within the flat cable.